


that polar star is, indeed, you

by nakajimayumu



Category: Real Person Fiction
Genre: Friendship, Gen, Original Character(s), POV First Person, Self-Esteem Issues
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-18
Updated: 2014-09-18
Packaged: 2018-02-17 20:25:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,445
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2322104
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nakajimayumu/pseuds/nakajimayumu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ia meniadakan cahaya redup yang menyinarinya.</p>
            </blockquote>





	that polar star is, indeed, you

_[ Kau unik seperti halnya ia. Kau hanya gagal menyadarinya saja. ]_

* * *

Kemarin pagi, mataku dipaksa terbuka oleh suara deras hujan dari luar sana. Jam beker di atas meja samping tempat tidurku memang menunjukkan pukul 04.44 pagi, namun sepertinya hujan di wilayah ini tidak pandang waktu saat muncul. Kerjap, kerjap, kantukku sepertinya belum hilang juga. Ah, 16 menit tidur lagi mungkin akan—

"— _kalian sudah tahu soal Rena?"_

Ini lagi.

" _Rena? Yang imut itu ya?"_

" _Ih, imut dari mana? Aku belum selesai bicara! Itu 'kan hanya pencitraannya semata!"_

" _Pencitraan… maksudmu?"_

" _Yaa, dia seperti itu hanya mencari perhatian saja. Kehabisan akal karena tidak memiliki apapun yang bagus dalam hidupnya—"_

—dan sepertinya hari ini juga aku harus bisa menahan tanganku dari memecahkan jam beker itu. Setidaknya akal sehatku masih menyadari kalau jam itu susah didapatkan.

(Dan akal sehatku jugalah yang menyuruhku memasang rekaman 2 minggu yang lalu itu sebagai alarm.)

Mataku batal meredup, syukurlah—kuhentakkan kaki seenaknya menuju kamar mandi. Sayup-sayup kudengar suara seperti "ah, Rena sudah bangun" dari luar selagi kakiku melangkah masuk kamar mandi.

Kemarin pagi ada yang sedikit berbeda dari isi meja makan saat aku menuruni tangga untuk sarapan; tidak ada mangkuk sup miso dan mangkuk nasi juga piringan daging berjejer rapi mengelilingi meja, yang menyambut mataku saat itu adalah pancake. Pancake dengan bermacam-macam ukuran dan warna lengkap dengan sebotol saus maple dan sekaleng susu kental manis di tengah meja.

"Kacchan…?" Aku memandang sekeliling. "Tocchan? Shiichan?"

Responnya  _nada_. Aneh sekali. Biasanya selalu aku yang bangun terakhir dan mendapati meja sudah diisi mereka bertiga. Apa jangan-jangan aku bangun terlalu… terlambat?

(Selampir catatan berisi  _"Kak, kami berangkat duluan karena aku ada latihan. -Shiina"_ di tempatku berhasil melunturkan prasangkaku.

Dan apa itu  _"P.S.:_ Tanjoubi omedetou _! ;u;)/"_ di bagian bawahnya?)

* * *

Kemarin pagi juga, kakiku dijegal tanpa sebab saat akan memasuki kelas. Yang kutahu hanya kaki-kakiku melangkah cepat menuju kelas sebelum mereka ditarik menjauhi paksa lantai yang ia injak.

"Ups~ Maaf, aku tidak sengaja!" kikik si penjegal. Mana peduli lagi aku dengan rupanya. Ia perempuan, tentu saja hanya itu yang kutahu. Hampir tidak ada perempuan di kelasku yang menyukaiku, terbukti dari suara tawa geli mereka yang melewati telingaku sejurus kemudian.

"Gasengaja dari mana, ya?" Untung si penjegal tidak mendengarnya. Atau paling tidak, ia tidak mengerti apa yang kuucapkan. Masih dengan wajah datar, aku beranjak berdiri, membenahkan rok selututku yang sepertinya agak kotor dan lusuh akibat jatuh tadi, kemudian mulai menuju mejaku yang ada di pojok—

—pojok kiri  _depan_. Yap, ini bukan manga romansa picisan yang sering kubaca, dimana seringkali karakter utamanya duduk di pojok kiri  _belakang._  Picisan karena tentu saja, hidupku tidak akan sebahagia mereka yang ada di sana. Mulanya memang mereka memiliki nasib yang sama sepertiku, tapi sepertinya mereka sudah menemukan pangeran berkuda putih mereka sendiri. Atau mungkin sahabat sejatinya. Atau entahlah.

Yang jelas, hidupku akan terus berlanjut seperti ini. Berjalan dimanapun itu dan kau akan bertemu dengan pandangan sinis orang-orang yang ditujukan padamu. Lihat saja, apa ada yang akan berubah?

Tidak, tentu saja. Sepanjang hari ini aku melewati hari dengan bisikan-bisikan dari para perempuan di kelasku semacam—

"—entahlah, tiba-tiba rasa hormatku padanya hilang seketika."

"—penjilat ya ternyata?"

"—padahal kukira ia yang membawa darah Jawa ayahnya bisa mewarisi sifat tulusnya."

"—untung saja nilainya jelek, tidak ada yang perlu kita segani darinya."

Silahkan, silahkan katakan apa saja mengenaiku. Semua itu benar adanya, dengan senang hati aku membenarkannya. Semua yang buruk itu, tentu saja aku akan menyetujuinya.

(Karena memang itu diriku yang sesungguhnya.)

* * *

Kemarin sore, Shiina, adikku satu-satunya, tetap memasang wajah khawatir saat aku memunculkan kepalaku di depan dapur.

"Tenang, aku baik-baik aja kok." Kupaksakan untuk tersenyum. " _Betewe_  makasih pancake-nya ya tadi pagi. Semuanya  _maji_  pelangi sangat, aku nggak bisa ngabisin sih. Coba perutku gampang melar, ya!"

Tangan Shiina yang masih menggenggam sendok menggantung di udara saat aku melepaskan tawa kecil.

"Recchan... gamau makan?"

"Aku kenyang!" Kulambaikan tangan. "Kenyang sama semua omongan mereka di sana. Nafsu makan jadi ilang sih, tapi biasa aja lah."

"...tapi ini ada sop iga kesukaan Recchan—"

"—aku makan deh."

Mungkin Shiina akan berpikir kalau harga diriku setara dengan semangkuk besar sop iga, tapi toh siapa yang akan peduli? Yang penting disikat dulu sup iganya~

(Tapi tetap saja aku tidak gagal menyadari bayangan anak lelaki yang mengintip dari balik jendela saat kami menikmati sesi makan siang telat kami.)

* * *

Kemarin malam, seperti malam-malam lainnya, aku hanya akan berurusan dengan kamera, jendela, dan laptop. Pintu kamar sudah kukunci, orangtuaku sudah memakluminya, kecuali jika sekiranya aku diperlukan di bawah.

Kata Shiina, Kacchan dan Tocchan sepertinya akan lembur malam ini. Ah, aku merasa bersalah sudah menambah jam kerja mereka sampai hampir tengah malam. Mungkin kabar tentang kegagalan anak sulungnya sudah terdengar oleh orang-orang di kantor mereka.

Oh ya, hampir aku lupa. Sebenarnya bukan hanya orang-orang di sekolah yang mempunyai pandangan miring tentangku. Kemarin malam juga, sambil terus mengetik di komputer, aku mendengar celotehan tetangga-tetangga sekeliling tentang aku dan keluargaku. "Oh lihat, si  _hikkikomori_  sedang kerja di situ," cibir sebagian dari mereka. "Aku kasihan dengan orangtuanya yang tidak bisa mendidiknya dengan baik."

Oh,  _tentu saja._  Apa ada  _hikkikomori_  yang berulangkali mendapat prestasi di dunia maya karena tulisannya? Tapi perkataan mereka kutelan bulat-bulat, karena aku yakin jawabannya adalah tidak ada. Aku memang tidak berbohong tentang prestasiku dalam dunia tulis-menulis, tapi menurut pandangan sempitku tentang lingkungan yang kutinggali ini, jika kau orang yang selalu tinggal di rumah maka sama saja.

Satu hal yang hampir kulupa—saat mendengar kata-kata itu, telingaku tersumbat  _headphone_. Jadi belum tentu kalimat itu benar, mungkin itu prasangkaku semata—tapi mungkin memang benar karena itu yang mereka katakan setiap malam...?

Sudahlah, aku muak.

* * *

Pagi ini, aku memutuskan untuk mengabaikan semua cercaan yang menimpaku sedari kemarin. Dengan senyum setengah tulus yang kupasang dan tarikan napas panjang, sepertinya bukan masalah bagiku.

Kakiku melangkah keluar rumah setelah ucapan " _ittekimasu_ " yang sengaja sedikit keteriakkan, dan bergegas mengambil sepeda di garasi rumah. Ya, semua sedikit lebih baik. Saat itu jam setengah delapan menurut jam tanganku, dan tidak ada seorang pun di jalan depan rumah.

"Nak, jauhi anak itu."

Ralat.

Di samping rumahku, yap, asal suara ibu-ibu yang menyebutku  _hikkikomori_  tadi malam, dan dia di sana, bersama seorang pria paruh baya dan anak semata wayangnya di depan sebuah mobil kecil. VW kodok, perkiraanku. Mereka bertiga menangkap pandanganku, dan memandang sinis ke arahku—

—ralat lagi, anak itu tersenyum padaku. Sorot matanya jauh lebih tulus dari sorot mataku sendiri yang kupandangi di cermin kamar tadi malam. Dan senyumnya, astaga senyumnya, entah kenapa manis sekali. Aneh sekali, bahkan walaupun sudah seperti itu juga, isi pikiranku tetap saja  _apa maksudmu dengan wajah itu? Menertawakan nasibku di balik topeng itu?_

Pikiranku kembali terfokus saat mereka bertiga memasuki mobil itu dan menghilang dari pandangan. Kubuang semua pikiran itu, dan bergegas menaiki sepeda menuju arah yang berlawanan dengan mobil itu. Sepanjang jalan kosong yang kutempuh aku berulangkali meyakinkan diriku bahwa itu hanya satu dari orang-orang yang sekadar lewat dalam hidupku saja. "Mereka hanya akan meyakinkanmu kalau kau adalah anak gagal, karena mereka kira kau belum juga menyadarinya," kataku pada diri sendiri, "tapi sepertinya kau sudah sadar akan itu, eh? Mereka hanya belum mengatakan kau harus menghilang dari dunia ini, jangan khawatir."

Biarpun aku berharap mereka menginginkan kematianku, sampai sekarang aku masih agak takut dengan truk besar yang lewat di depan persimpangan jalan yang biasa kulewati. Ingin mereka menyuruhku mati, namun aku takut akan kematian itu sendiri.

Rena, kau sungguh bodoh.

* * *

Paling tidak, pagi ini juga sedikiit lebih baik dari kemarin. Tidak ada yang menjegalku di kelas saat masuk tadi, tidak ada yang berbisik-bisik ambigu dalam kerumunan di sebelah mejaku. Entah sudah mulai berhenti sungguhan atau mereka sengaja mengecilkan suara mereka agar tidak diketahui olehku. Satu-satunya yang membuat moodku jatuh hanyalah kerja kelompok di pelajaran Seni Lukis, jam terakhir. Saat itu kami dibagi menjadi beberapa pasang untuk melakukan semacam proyek kolaborasi.

Ujungnya selalu bisa kutebak, hanya aku yang tersisihkan. Bukan, bukan masalah kesendirianku yang aku permasalahkan. Yang aku masalahkan adalah nilainya. Gurunya sendiri tadi berkata yang tidak mendapat pasangan nilainya tidak akan sebagus yang memiliki pasangan.

Bukan salahku 'kan kalau orang yang sengaja kudekati duluan menolak karena mengaku sudah punya pasangan lalu setelah itu berusaha mencari orang karena "aku nggak mau satu kelompok sama penjilat itu"?

Untung saja bisikannya pada temannya terdengar olehku.

* * *

Sore ini, ...ah, entah, sore ini terasa agak janggal. Ada selembar surat yang terjatuh dari sela-sela pagar rumah saat aku membukanya. Hanya sebuah kertas oranye kecil yang dilipat tiga dengan sempurna, dan hanya 7 kata yang tertera di sana— _temui aku di belakang rumahmu_ _nanti malam_ _._ Diikuti dengan satu gambar emoji besar.

Spekulasi pertamaku saat itu adalah: penipuan. Sudah banyak berita yang sering kulihat di Internet tentang anak-anak gadis yang dibunuh oleh orang-orang yang ia  _bahkan_  baru kenal melalui media-media seperti ini. Facebook, Twitter, atau surat kaleng seperti ini.

Tunggu, dari mana ia tahu rumahku? Penguntitkah itu? Penguntit yang ingin sekadar basa-basi menungguku di suatu tempat untuk kemudian menipuku dan… membunuhku?

Segaris senyum lebar menghiasi bibirku sesaat kemudian. Ah bagus, bagus sekali. Ada orang yang akhirnya ingin mengakhiri hidupku dengan cara tersirat seperti ini. Siapa ia, hatiku bertanya, mungkin ia seseorang di sekolah yang diam-diam sudah merencanakan ini sejak entah kapan? Ia kah yang memulai semuanya minggu lalu? Ia kah… yang tepat kusebut sebagai pengendali benang-benang  _marionette_  yang terikat padaku?

Kutatap langit sore yang telah didominasi oleh jingga.  _Kali terakhirku melihatmu kah?_  Melepaskan tawa lagi, aku membatin.  _Kuharap ya, atau tidak? Entah apa masih ada tempat untuk pengecut sepertiku sekiranya jawabannya tidak._

Namun, ketika aku memutuskan untuk masuk ke dalam rumah dengan kertas itu erat dalam genggaman, hati kecilku memberikan sebuah jawaban "ya".

* * *

Malam ini, orangtuaku dan Shiina memandangku dengan tatapan bercampur aduk.

Heran. Sedih. Takut. Khawatir.

"Hee? Tapi 'kan nggak salah kalo minta maaf kayak gini sesekali?" adalah responku terhadap itu.

"Tumben aja gitu, Recchan—secara Recchan 'kan jarang nyari masalah, dan rajin ngejar mimpinya juga walaupun nilai di sekolah jeblok melulu…" Shiina lagi-lagi membiarkan tangannya yang memegang kraker beras menggantung.

"Rena, jangan bilang karena surat kaleng yang tadi Kacchan lihat di atas meja makan."

3 pasang mata melirik Kacchan, aku tertawa tersipu. "Ehehe, ketahuan~"

"Tidak apa-apa, turuti saja." Kacchan melipat kedua lengannya. Dan kalimat selanjutnya yang terlontar dari mulutnya membuatku mempertanyakan nasibku lagi.

"Dengan emoji dan gaya menulis seperti itu, si penulis surat bermaksud baik padamu."

Setelah apa yang kuyakini terasa seperti 15 menit dengan keluargaku yang 'menenangkanku' dengan  _ia bukan penguntit karena tidak ada seorangpun di sekolahmu yang pernah ke sini_ , kukukuhkan tekad untuk keluar setelah memakai jaket kuning kesayanganku dan berjalan cepat menuju halaman belakang rumah.

Benar saja, ada banyak bintik-bintik bercahaya yang menghiasi cakrawala gelap malam. Semua menampakkan diri mereka apa adanya, dengan ukuran, warna, dan kecerahan yang berbeda-beda—sekilas mengingatkanku pada pancake-pancake kemarin pagi. Tepat di atas kepalaku, bulan sabit menggantung dengan putih menawan. Angin dingin malam berhembus pelan, seiring dengan krek-krek dari daun-daun kering yang kupijak dengan langkah yang pasti.

Itu, di dekat pagar perbatasan dengan halaman rumah seberang, adalah orang yang telat menungguku. Tangannya yang melambai-lambai tidak terkena cahaya apapun, menjadikannya terlihat hitam pekat dari kejauhan.

Hanya melambai balas sekali, dan kemudian kupercepat langkahku menuju wujud yang melambai itu

yang ternyata tidak lain adalah anak lelaki dari rumah sebelah.

"Aku sudah lama menunggumu dari tadi, tahu!" senyumnya lebar. Lamat-lamat kuamati wajahnya dari dekat, dan ternyata baru kusadari ia cukup tampan dengan rambut coklat gondrongnya. Tidak ada yang disembunyikan dari manik coklatnya, sorot mata yang sama seperti yang kudapati padanya tadi pagi.

"Salahmu sendiri tidak memberitahu persis waktunya," ketusku. "Yang kautulis di surat itu hanya sebatas perintah untuk menemuimu di sini malam ini, tidak disebutkan jam berapa."

"Maaf, maaf!" dan ia tertawa. Kualihkan pandanganku dari matanya, dan kudapati sebuah buku sketsa dan sebatang pensil dalam genggaman tangan kirinya.

"Jadi… kau mengajakku ke sini hanya untuk memperlihatkan kebolehanmu dalam menggambar?" Aku mengernyit.

Pemuda berambut coklat itu menggeleng. "Sebenarnya bukan hanya itu. Kalau hanya itu sih aku tidak perlu membawamu ke sini. Sekarang," ia mengarahkan kedua bahuku padanya, "coba kau menghadap padaku."

Dan dengan itu, tidak ada apapun yang lisan kami utarakan. Hanya desir angin yang sesekali meniup surai hitam ikal sebahuku dan goresan pensil anak itu di atas bukunya yang menemani kami. Sesekali matanya melirikku, lalu kembali ke buku itu. Aku, buku sketsa, aku lagi, buku sketsa lagi. Begitu saja terus.

Aku baru saja akan menguap ketika ia berucap, "Nah, sudah selesai!" dan menyodorkan hasil karyanya padaku.

Yang terlihat di kertas itu adalah seorang gadis yang sangat mirip denganku. Rambut ikal hitam sebahu, poni rapat, matanya yang memancarkan sorot datar. Ia mengenakan semacam gaun musim panas lengan pendek berwarna putih dan sandal abu-abu. Tidak ada yang terlalu spesial dari gadis itu, namun justru latarnya yang menarik perhatianku. Ia berdiri di tengah lapangan rumput dengan langit hitam yang penuh dengan kurva-kurva putih, seakan-akan ialah pusat kurva-kurva itu.

"Itu kau." Perhatianku terpecah seketika.

"Apanya?"

"Kau tahu bintang di Kutub Selatan?"

"Yang kutahu hanya bintang Kutub Utara. Polaris, 'kan?"

Tawa anak itu lepas lagi. "Bintang itu senasib sepertimu, tahu!"

"Aku tidak mengerti."

Ia lalu menengadah. "Namanya  _Sigma Octantis_ , salah satu bintang dalam konstelasi  _Octans_. Bintang yang cukup redup, dan jika dipotret dengan kamera khusus, ia hampir selalu tidak bergerak, dan bintang-bintang yang lain bergerak mengelilinginya." Sembari tersenyum manis padaku, ia berkata lagi, "Kau mirip dengan bintang itu. Orang-orang di sekitarmu selalu mencercamu macam-macam, tapi kau tetap teguh, bertahan, tidak bergerak. Aku tidak ingin mengatakan kau tidak memiliki keahlian apapun demi mencocokkan soal keredupan bintang itu, tapi—"

"Aku memang tidak memiliki keahlian apapun, kok," sanggahku.  _Dan aku hanya teguh karena aku menganggap itu benar adanya._

"Kau punya! Aku sering melihat tulisan fiksimu di Internet, entah itu dengan bahasa ibumu atau ayahmu, dan tulisanmu sering dipuji kemana-mana."

"…sungguh?" Dan ia mengangguk. "Dengar, aku berkata seperti ini bukan bohong semata. Aku jujur soal ini semua, tentang kemampuanmu dan semua. Di sini, kau dicela sebagai dirimu—dan di sana kau dipuji di balik topengmu. Tapi bukan berarti kau yang sesungguhnya itu buruk. Semua orang itu unik dengan cara-caranya sendiri. Bahkan para hikkikomori yang sering disebut ibuku itu juga unik."

Sesuatu yang basah mengaburkan wajahnya yang kupandangi lamat-lamat.

"Tidak, tidak, jangan menangis! Aku tidak mau melihat orang yang kukagumi menangis karena diriku!" Kemudian ia menepuk pundakku dan berkata lagi,

"Simpan gambar itu untukmu, kali saja kau suka. Namaku ada di belakang kertas itu."

Dan dengan itu, ia berlari kembali menuju rumahnya. Melihatnya membuatku tertegun, tentu saja. Pemuda tetangga sebelah tampan yang bahkan kau belum mengenalnya bisa tahu betul mengenai dirimu, manga sekali ya?

Kubalik kertas itu, dan 2 baris tulisan menantiku di pojok kiri bawah.

 _Tsukahara Takao di sini.  
_ _Senang mengenalmu, Rena Hendaryono-san! .w.)/_

Seraya mengusap kedua mataku, kubuat 2 buah kesimpulan baru malam ini: satu, teman baruku ternyata penguntit—dan kendati begitu, hatinya lembut sekali.

Untuk terakhir kalinya sebelum kembali memasuki rumah, kutatap langit malam dengan senyum.

"Senang mengenalmu juga, penguntit setiaku."

* * *

 _[ —owari. ]_  

**Author's Note:**

> Ini cuma hasil dari proyek buat pelajaran B. Indonesia yang kemudian gajadi dan gabisa diakalin karena panjang maksimalnya cuman ditentuin sampai 5 halaman. Betewe, panjang asli dokumen ini sampai 2 kali lipatnya. _(:3
> 
> Selain dipos di sini juga di pos di Fictionpress: https://www.fictionpress.com/s/3216118/1/
> 
> Kritik, saran dan kudos (ngoek) ditunggu selalu, terima kasih sudah menyempatkan untuk baca—dan salam kenal! /o/
> 
> —2014.09.18, Ayumu N.


End file.
